Christmas Before a Nightmare
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: X-mas gift for Draca! A reworking of the 'Night Before Christmas' poem with Freddy and Penny!


Title: Christmas Before a Nightmare  
Author: Kora   
Rating: PG-13 (surprisingly)

Feedback: Put it in my stocking…

Summary: Freddy and Penny have some rhymed X-Mas fun.

Author's note: A Christmas present for Draca! I refused to use the title 'Nightmare Before Christmas' for obvious reasons, this was the best I could come up with - I am so very sorry. But still, hopefully you all will enjoy this as the rhyming was a real pain in the ass to work out. And for Draca, I really wanted to give you something for writing me such an exquisite BD fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy, who belongs to Wes and I do not own Penny, who belongs to Draca. The poem scheme is also not mine, belonging to Clement Clark Moore. So no suing! I own nothing! Save maybe Freddy/Samara luv.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

CHRISTMAS BEFORE A NIGHTMARE

  
'Twas the nightmare before Christmas, when all through Penny's house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a Liam; that louse   
  
The dream catcher was hung over the bed with care,  
In hopes that Freddy Krueger would not go there;

__

(Liam did THAT! Jealous Bastard ::grumbles, grumbles::)  
  
Penny was nestled all snug in her bed,  
Ready for visions of Freddy to dance in her head;

__

(Dreamcatcher or no, that's who she's dreaming of - deal with it Liam)

  
And so she fell asleep in a snap,  
Settling down for a nice Dream-Stalked nap,  
  
When out on the dreamscape there arose such a clatter,  
Penny sprang into action to see what was the matter.  
  
Away through the dreamscape; she flew like a flash,  
Tore through others dreams to find Freddy and fast

When, what to her wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
  
With a familiar driver, so lively, quick, and ready  
That it could be no one else but her dearest Freddy  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
  
"Now…what were these stupid things named again? Uh…on Thrasher! now, Fester! now, Boiler and Nixon!  
On, Vomit! Stupid! on, Launder and Fixin'!  
  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now move it! Move it! Before I kill you all!"  
  
So up to Penny's dream house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of god-only-knows-what, and Freddy too.  


And so the sweet-little dreamer, ex-virgin went to her home

Waited inside, knowing soon she would not be alone

__

(God, this doesn't even rhyme at all…oh well…)

  
And then, in a twinkling, she heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
  
She waited patiently for him to come around,  
And so down the chimney Freddy came with a bound.  
  
He was dressed all in stripes, from his head to - well not really his foot,  
But his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
  
A bundle of sharp, shiny toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how scary!  
His cheeks were like burned roses, his nose like-!

__

(Back off my f*ckin' nose! It's fine!!! - Freddymuse angry at me…)  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
Which means nothing but trouble you should know;  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

"When did you take up smoking?" Penny asked wide eyed

"I'm selling this Santa bit, just deal." He replied.  
  
He had a thin face and very little belly,  
He was much too lanky to have any part shake like jelly

__

(Thank god)

He was mischievous and cunning, and nothing like an elf,  
But Penny was happy to see him, in spite of herself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave her to know she had something to dread;

__

(But not in a bad way…if you catch my drift *^_^*)  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And pulled her to him with a swift little jerk,  
  
And laying his fingers along her sweet body,  
We knew from here on out that this Christmas was going to get naughty…  
  
Penny merely smiled; frightened a little

But tossing aside his pipe, could not resist and gave into this committal

__

(Oh god, I winced at that one…)  
  
And as he drew her in for their first kiss, her eyes locked with his own sight  
And he growled quiet evilly, "Merry Christmas to me, this is going to be a **_good_**-night."


End file.
